Central Intelligence Organisation
The Central Intelligence Organisation (CIO) is the organization responsible for coordinating the actions and activities of all of South Africa's intelligence agencies and collating the intelligence information received from them. It reports directly to the Prime Minister's office, and also briefs the Governor-General weekly. Members of each agency receive training at the South African National Academy of Intelligence in Mafeking, Transvaal. SANAI comprises an academic faculty, an intelligence research institute, and an education, training, and development support component. The current Director-General, Gabriel Msowoya, was appointed on January 13, 2002. Agencies *National Intelligence Agency (NIA) *South African Secret Service (SASS) *National Communications Centre (NCC) *Union Defence Force Intelligence Division (UDFID) *Crime Intelligence Division (CID) National Intelligence Agency The National Intelligence Agency is responsible for domestic intelligence within South Africa. Organizationally and structurally, it is similar to the Security Service (MI5) of the United Kingdom. Its primary functions are counter-espionage, counter-terrorism, and counter-intelligence. It is currently headed by Commissioner Nicolaas Luyt. South African Secret Service The South African Secret Service is responsible for foreign intelligence. It is modeled on the Secret Intelligence Service (colloquially known as MI6), and many of the SASS's best and brightest reportedly receive training at at MI6 headquarters in London. SASS and MI6 are known to regularly share and coordinate information pertinent to both countries' national security. The SASS has nine operational sections, known as "regions," which are responsible for covering various areas of the world. They are: *Region 1: Sub-Saharan Africa *Region 2: North Africa and the Middle East *Region 3: Central Asia and South Asia *Region 4: The Soviet Union *Region 5: The Far East *Region 6: Southeast Asia and Oceania *Region 7: Latin America *Region 8: North America *Region 9: Europe (excluding the Soviet Union) Needless to say, SASS is extremely secretive about its operations, and thus few details reach the public. It is generally regarded as one of the most effective intelligence agencies in the world, though less so than its equivalents in the United Kingdom, France, or the Soviet Union. SASS also provides intelligence reports and various kinds of covert support for countries allied to South Africa. SASS is currently headed by Commissioner Makgatho Makeba. National Communications Centre The National Communications Centre is responsible for bulk electronic surveillance and eavesdropping (otherwise known as SIGINT) of foreign communications. In this respect it serves a role similar to that of the United Kingdom's Government Communications Headquarters. Commissioner Archibald K.T. Nwako is the current head of the NCC. Union Defence Force Intelligence Division The Union Defence Force Intelligence Division's responsibility is military intelligence, as can be surmised by the name. It is responsible to, and reports directly to, the Chief of the Defence Staff. It is led by Commissioner Mathole Nyembezi. Crime Intelligence Division The Crime Intelligence Division, which reports directly to the South African Police (SAP), holds overall responsibility for coordinating information about crime and investigative procedures for the SAP. Its functions include: operational support; crime information analysis and management; counter-intelligence; and gathering intelligence on criminals. Commissioner Sishayi Mamba is the current director of the CID. Category:Justice and law in the Union of South Africa